


Otasan

by BluSkates



Series: DomesticP is my jam! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/pseuds/BluSkates
Summary: I just had to write one last one before I went to bed. After being the lead cheerleader for "make Yuuri horrible" in the LOSLI universe I'm saddened and making him sympathetic. I am torn on whether this should have a dubious consent warning or not. So I put it to be safe. Also I put one for minor self harm but it's only implied. One more delightful jump into my fav uni for Horrible Viktor and then I'm done. PROMISE!





	Otasan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticProwess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticProwess/gifts).



“It’s actually pretty lonely.” Viktor poured out the rest of the bottle of the dark red wine into Yuuri’s glass. “I’m on the road often, you know. And then I come home and the children are happy but I feel alone in that part of my life.” He looked at Yuuri, hoping that dark haired beauty would understand.

Yuuri was purring like a kitten. Half a bottle of wine, compounded by the fact that he’d been starving himself blind for weeks in anticipation of this meeting, and being in the presence of the god of his idolatry was enough to get him more than lightheaded. But he tried to play it cool, swishing the wine gently back and forth in the glass before bringing it to his plush lips. He hummed assent into the glass and looked at Viktor over the rim. Viktor looked good. He looked better than on TV, better than the posters on the wall, better than the countless fantasies Yuuri had concocted over the years.

Yuuri giggled a little. Concocted… hee hee. Cock.

Viktor caught the smile and tinted cheeks. He reached across the table to run a thumb over the omegas knuckles.

“I never advanced as far as you did, but I do know what you mean when you say it’s lonely. I would put in hours at the rink by myself. And then I spent five years away from my family in Detroit, going to college.” Yuuri put the glass down and placed his hand over Viktor’s. “I think we know each other better because of that. Don’t you?”

Viktor had never been a fan of American movies, which is good because Yuuri’s entire flirting technique came from _Pretty Woman_. Which was bad, actually. But drunk Yuuri was pretty cute so Viktor overlooked it. What he was really interested in was how much of Yuuri’s beautiful features would shine through on the faces of their children.

“The agency that paired us didn’t really tell me anything, but I, of course, have followed your career.” Yuuri said giving sly looks and running his teeth on his bottom lip.

“Oh yes, _Viktor Nikiforov, skating legend, pride of Russia_.. Blah blah blah.” He looked down at their hands, particularly at the wedding band on his hand that shone in the dim lighting of the restaurant. “What they don’t write about is a man who comes home exhausted and wants to spend time with his children but is hounded by a never happy mate. Or a man who was tricked into mating with someone far too young and inexperienced. Oh, I don’t blame Yuri, how could I? But I always wanted, I still want, a marriage in which I feel an equality. I want to feel partnered. You know?”

He could literally see Yuuri swallowing everything in that sentence. It was perfectly said, rehearsed in his head on the way over here, and delivered without a missed beat. But he didn’t have to try so hard. Yuuri wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe only bad of Yuri, only good of Viktor. He wanted some damned idiotic Hollywood ending in which he was Maria VonTrapp and the children lined up for their curtain clothing.

“Viktor, that’s exactly what I want.” Yuuri slid a foot behind Viktor’s and raised the tip just enough to nudge the back of his ankle. Viktor smiled knowingly. Got ya.

 

####

“Yuuri, this is shameful. He’s a married man. He has children. Six children!” His mother folded the towels for tomorrow’s staff to lay out in the baths. She was mad when she found out about the website he had joined, disgusted really, but livid when she found out what he was proposing.

“Okasan. In Russia it’s okay for an alpha to have more than one omega. Besides you don’t know what his mate is like…”

 

“I don’t need to know. You don’t need to know because it’s not our business. And you are not Russian. Go look in the mirror. That’s a Japanese boy staring back at you.”

“What am I supposed to do? I’m 29. Well past my sell-by date. Here’s a man, a man I have admired all my life, and he wants to mate with me.” His mother literally cringed at the word. She was a beta, she had the luxury of being in charge of her body, not the other way around.

“You will be little better than a concubine. That’s not the life I wanted for you.”

“I’m scared. We can’t keep the onesen. Mari was offered that job in Tokyo. Maybe it’s time we all moved on.” He moved to his mother and took the last towel from her.

“I miss your father too. And if we lose the onesen, then we lose it. But Yuuri, how can this be what you want?”

“I want him. I want children. I’ve always wanted those things. I love him.”

“You are infatuated.” She sputtered out at her son, “you have been since you were a child.”

In the end his mother sold the onesen. His sister took the job at the hotel. He signed the contract with Viktor. The night of the contract signing was one of the best of Yuuri’s life. They hadn’t had a ceremony yet but decided that they could forgo the ritual and get a head start.

Viktor laid him back on the extremely soft sheets of the hotel bed, caressing the man’s sides with soft strokes. Little gasps and giggles would erupt from those plush lips each time the alpha hit the sensitive spots on the little omega’s sides. Raising an eyebrow he leaned close and ghosted into Yuuri’s ears “ticklish? Good to know.”

Yuuri felt a heat pool in his belly and a purr rose up from his throat. He hadn’t felt like this since college, when he had almost gone all the way with Phichit. But even then it wasn’t really like this. That was a candle, this was a volcano.

Viktor’s slim elegant fingers made quick work removing Yuuri’s tie, pushing his jacket down his shoulders, and buttoning his expensive dress shirt. Viktor surveyed Yuuri’s chest. After three straight weeks of dining on air and working out to the point of exhaustion Yuuri had the body he’d always wanted as a skater. Too bad he had quit skating. Viktor put a hand behind the young man’s head and lifted him towards his mouth, an eager tongue explored Yuuri licking into him and opening him further. Slick was starting to ruin his pants.

Viktor stood Yuuri up, stripped down the last barrier and laid Yuuri bare on the bed. He quickly removed his own clothing and moved to loom over the raven. Yuuri’s purr stopped, there was something in Viktor’s eye that caught him. Something that made him feel… trapped?

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, redirecting his thoughts. “I want to bond you tonight.” He lowered his body against the young man, allowing his arousal to press against the muscular thigh. He smiled as Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut and his lip quivered at the thought. “Yuuri, look at me.” Yuuri’s eyes snapped open at the gentle alpha command. “We both want this,” Viktor nodded and the young man found himself nodding in unison.

Slick was flowing down his thighs as Viktor gently rolled him onto his stomach. Yuuri protested a little, but Viktor was stronger. “This is better for the knot.”

“But I want to face you for our first time.”

“No. This is a better way to get pregnant.” Viktor put an end to the discussion with a slim finger probing then plunging into Yuuri who gasped, tried to move away only to find himself held in place by a surprisingly strong grip. “Just relax into this.” Viktor began moving his finger gentle around Yuuri’s opening, coaxing the muscles open more with each soft stroke. He pushed in two up to the first knuckle, backed off as Yuuri tensed then pushed further as Yuuri relaxed. “So good, you’re being so good for me.”

Yuuri spasmed a little at the praise and a blush rushed to his cheeks. Viktor knew how to work this man.

“I’m going to enter you now. I want you to breath with me. You can do that, my love?” Viktor whispered softly into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri could only mew in response he felt himself melting into Viktor with each kiss on his shoulder.

Viktor aligned himself to the young man beneath him, rolling them both to their sides. Yuuri could feel his lover hardening against him and drew in a deep shuddering breath.

“Breath with me. In” Viktor took an exaggerated breath in, held it, exhaled “out.”

Yuuri did the same. Viktor traced soft kisses to the back of Yuuri’s ear whispering praise of how good the young man was being, how soft and beautiful he was, how proud he would be to show off his omega and their children to the world. Yuuri felt the purr hum up from within him.

Viktor slowly slid in on Yuuri’s next inhale. It stung, but the burn slowly dissolved into something much more pleasant. Yuuri put a hand on Viktor’s thigh to still his movements. “Wait, just let me get used to you.”

Viktor hummed in approval and Yuuri could feel the alpha growl from his chest. Viktor’s nose was right at his scent gland, the tongue lapping at the base of his neck, marking where the bond bite would go.

“So good, my Yuuri. Such a sweet omega.” Viktor slowly withdrew and slid in again. Teasing Yuuri, who responded by moving down to take more of his alpha. Viktor’s motions grew into a steady rythm, gaining in speed and thrust. Soon Yuuri’s moans had turns to yelps and gasps of pleasure.

“Viktor! Please.” Yuuri wailed as a thick rope shot out from his omega cock. He had begun to cum, and with that would follow the exhaustion. But Viktor kept on riding him. Wave after wave of orgasm forced Yuuri to produce more than his body could handle. Soon he began shaking as his body had run out. Viktor wasn’t satisfied, he reached around and grabbed onto Yuuri, pumping furiously, ignoring the young man’s pleas and whimpers.

“One more. One more and you can rest.” As each thrust hit that bundle of nerves deep within Yuuri and Viktor’s grip on his own cock sent him over the edge one last time his vision narrowed. At that exact moment Viktor sank his teeth into the scent gland at the base of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri yelped in pain and tried to move away but the strong alpha arms held him in place. He rode out the emotions as Viktor spilled himself inside and the swell of the knot began to form, locking them together. The knot grew, stretching Yuuri further than he had anticipate and he could only mouth a silent scream with eyes squinted shut. He spasmed at the pain, causing Viktor to cum again and move the knot teasingly against his rim. Yuuri let out a single sob.

“Yuuri. My good Yuuri.” Viktor nuzzled against the fresh bond bite, licking the little trickling of blood and scent fluid. In his arms Yuuri could only pulse and hope that the pain would ebb quickly.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, finding his voice. But it fell on deaf ears. Viktor had already fallen asleep.

 

###

“Viktor?” Yuuri was muttering in his sleep when he woke up startled. He rubbed the back of his next and felt something warm and syrupy. Looking at his hand he saw blood. He must have been scratching at the bond bite in his sleep again. Since the incident with the passport he had gone back to the habit of self harm, but he had to keep it a secret. If Viktor found out he would never let Yuuri see his baby.

Yuuri looked around the little room he had been moved to on the third floor. He had been moved off the family floor for his “own good and peace of mind”. Because this would “keep him calmer”. The room was smaller, and darker. Yuuri hadn’t bothered to hang the wall decorations, but the shrine to his father was still at the bedside.

Yuuri got up, lit some incense and sat seiza in front of his father’s picture. Cupping his hands to his face he started, “Otasan, I need guidance…”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before. So be nice! Also this is crazy not beta'ed as I'm tired and going to bed.


End file.
